


Searching

by LigerCat



Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Accidents, Aged-Up Character(s), Angst, Gen, Missing Persons, Possible Character Death, Post-Episode: s04e47 Act Your Age, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 05:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20902391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LigerCat/pseuds/LigerCat
Summary: Giving up wasn't an option.





	Searching

**Author's Note:**

> Don't own.

Another false lead.

Ferb couldn't bring himself to feel the disappoint. No, after so long there was nothing more than a vague hollowness that accompanied him as he wandered aimlessly down the street.

Perhaps he should give up, even unspoken, the idea left a bitterness in his mouth. But he didn't know how much longer he could keep going like this. What happened yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that all blurred together. If he thought about it, it seemed years had passed the same way with only his failures to break up the periods of time.

He'd worry that he was slowly but surely losing his mind if he thought it mattered. Or the parts that mattered.

But what spurred him on was still as clear in his memory as yesterday should have been.

His steps faltering, he closed his eyes, the sun warming his skin made it easier to fall back into those memories.

_"Hey, Ferb, I know what we're gonna do today!"_

The slightest hint of a smile twisted his lips for a split second.

Ferb could recall every word, every song and Big Idea, every carefree laugh from those years. He could recall perfectly the day they went their separate ways for college and university.

He could still feel the regret of not calling sooner because he'd caught up in settling in. Perhaps if he had, they would've worked on the new teleporter together. Or it may have never be built in the first place. But if the guilt of putting his classes ahead of his brother and friends ever faded, Ferb was sure that would be the day he lost the last bit of his mind.

He hadn't decided yet if that day would be a blessing or a further curse.

_"Ferb, Phineas-he was working on something-and it-I don't know know what happened-It flashed and, oh, God, Ferb, please pick up. He's gone. Phineas is gone._

Ferb opened his eyes. The strange looks he received from the alien inhabitants barely going noticed as he walked with a renewed resolve.

Even if it took him forever and a day, he wouldn't give up.

There wouldn't be anything left for him if he did.


End file.
